


Shadows and Light

by jadehqknb



Series: Christmas Any Time [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-confession, Rise of the Guardians AU, featuring miya osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “Miya Atsumu!” Kita called over the bellow of the wind and snow.Almost immediately the tumult cut nearly in half as if the storm itself were surprised at the address which strengthened Kita’s conviction that he had it right.“That’s Jack Frost!” came a distant voice.“Lies! I know who you are! Now, why are you doing this?” Kita called back, his voice carrying on the wind that had increased its velocity once more.
Series: Christmas Any Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559284
Kudos: 10





	Shadows and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Huii! I didn't really have a firm direction when I started and I'm sorry it's not very "shippy" but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Kita shuddered as another blast of wind drove the snowflakes into his face like spears of ice. The storm raged around him, his horses barely able to pull the sleigh he was bundled in through the thick folds of snow. Were it not for his minimal heat magic, he knew they wouldn’t have made it this far, but he was growing tired the further into the forest they went. 

He grit his chattering teeth, irritation flooding him as they clambered along. The big man in red had offered to handle it himself, but Kita wouldn’t hear of him being detracted from making his list and checking it twice when he, as his assistant, was perfectly capable of taking care of this issue and he was not about to fail, not when the happiness of hundreds of thousands of children lay in his hands.

He just had to locate the sprite responsible. It had taken some time to track him down, various forest animals pointing the way but thanks to the snowdrifts, they’d frequently lost the path until Kita was forced to do as he was now, his hands glowing in a soft yellow melting just enough snow to allow them safer and quicker passage.

Finally, they broke past the treeline and the peak he sought came into view, that is, if the swirling mass of grey was anything to go by, and Kita increased the temperature of his output; the sooner they arrived the faster he could get this over with. 

“Miya Atsumu!” Kita called over the bellow of the wind and snow. 

Almost immediately the tumult cut nearly in half as if the storm itself were surprised at the address which strengthened Kita’s conviction that he had it right. 

“That’s Jack Frost!” came a distant voice. 

“Lies! I know who you are! Now, why are you doing this?” Kita called back, his voice carrying on the wind that had increased its velocity once more. He set his jaw, stepping from his sleigh and sending it along with his horses back to the relative safety of the forest; they didn’t need to be subjected to further beating of the snow and ice. 

Kita encased himself in a shield of warmth, leaving only the ground uncovered to allow him to walk freely. He’d have done it sooner but the amount of energy it took was too great, which would have left him nearly defenseless for this moment. Since, just because he knew who he was dealing with, did not mean he was sure how this would go. He’d heard the legend of the “frost sprite” but until now had never beheld his power, a power that was raging as though the skies themselves were split with agony or anger. 

Whatever it was, Kita needed it to stop, not just for the safety of the nature and animals around him, but so that Santa and his sleigh could fly safely away, carrying toys and food to the children of the world. 

“What ails you so that you carry on like this? Let me help you!” Kita shouted, unaware if he was heard but he had to try. 

The wind slowed again, the snow falling at no so sharp an angle and Kita took in a deep steadying breath, unsure of what was to come. A glint in the distance, bright as a star and quick as one dying, was the only warning he received before a rush of air more powerful than any previously descended first down the face of the mountain and then across the plains, kicking up snow in dual wakes either side of the figure racing towards him. 

It stopped, or rather _he_ stopped, just shy of plowing straight into Kita’s shield making his heart nearly stop. He wasn’t sure if he’d have been able to hold his own against that onslaught but he thanked his lucky stars the sprite decided not to take the same risk against him. 

They faced off for a moment before the male colored in various shades of blue from head to foot spoke. “Why do you come here? What do you seek?” 

Kita cocked his head, curiosity beginning to push aside concern. He stiffened when something behind him caught the sprite’s attention and the storm kicked up even more violently than before. Considering his words carefully, Kita said, “I seek safe passage for Santa and his sleigh. Why do you rage and bellow?”

Atsumu’s scowl deepened, darkness seeping into his brow. “I’m protecting him.”

“Protecting who?”

“My brother. He’s… he’s cursed. Turned to ice, ironically.” Atsumu huffed, his breath coming out so thick it fell to the ground in a puff of half snow, half ice. “And I can’t get him out, ice just makes more ice.”

Kita’s heart clenched at the hurt in the young man’s eyes. Despite their coldness, he could see true concern residing there. “So, you, what, made a storm to keep people away?” 

“Yes, but not people! If I don’t, _they’ll_ shatter him! Don’t you understand?” He lowered his voice, drawing closer to Kita’s shield but not touching it. “The shadows… they’re not all just reflections of the objects around them. I can’t trust any of them to get near him. So I keep blinding snow raging, just to be safe.” 

“You must be tired, keep this up for so long,” Kita said, compassion in his tone. 

“I’m fine, but you! You with your light! You’ll bring the shadows back!” 

Kita shook his head. “I don’t know enough about them to say one way or the other, but if I can free your brother and bring you both back to Santa’s village, to safety and warmth and care, will you stop the storm?”

Atsumu looked at him as though he were crazy but Kita could see the waiver in his eyes, the tiredness he denied or ignored in favor of protecting he who was precious to him. Finally, he nodded, but before he turned around he told Kita, “You have to put out your light and trust me to take you safely there.” 

Kita nodded, dropping his shield and stepping closer to the sprite who, taller than him, had no trouble wrapping his arms around his waist. “Is this really necessary?” he asked, blushing despite the cold whipping around them. 

“We could walk, but you would freeze to death before we get there.”

“Ok then,” Kita said simply and wrapped his arms around the taller male’s neck, holding on tight as he picked him up. 

“Up we go.” Atsumu hovered above the ground and then took off, seeming to run upon the flakes as they fell hard and fast. Kita clenched his teeth, freezing cold despite the protection of the sprite’s cloak around his person. By the time they reached the summit, he was nearly as blue as his powerful companion. 

“Go ahead, I have to keep the storm going until you’re done, but he’s at the back of the cave so you should be ok there.” 

Kita nodded, hurrying as quickly as his nearly numb limbs would carry him to the back of the cave where he found what looked to be a near-perfect ice sculpture of the ice sprite but Kita knew it could only be his brother. 

Taking a deep breath, he whispered his incantation, flooding the stone room with a warm and piercing light. He drew from the ground what he could, but most of it was his own stores and he could only hope Atsumu would keep his promise of dropping the storm so they could have a safe return in his sleigh without the need of his magic; he would have to sit in a long mystical bath to recuperate. 

The magic he was up against was strong, but even with the raging winter around it, it had weakened somewhat and soon the ice began to drip, then puddle. Finally, a tremendous crack sounded, echoing against the cavern walls and Kita upped his output one more time. That did the trick, shattering the ice completely. 

At the sound, the storm outside ceased as though snuffed out and Atsumu was at his side, staring with wide eyes glistening with unshed tears as his brother, weak but alive, stood on shaky feet. He stepped forward, faltering and Atsumu sprung forward to hold him up. 

“Welcome back, brother,” he whispered. 

The young man said nothing, his teeth chattering so much Kita was afraid they would crack. “Come, we need to get him to safety,” he said. He hurried to the front of the cave and gave a high pitched whistle. From the treeline miles away he could see his horses drawing the sleigh across the snow, faster now without the blinding storm. 

In the distance, he could see the glint of steel and red, a faint _ho ho ho_ carrying on the now gentle wind and he smiled. His difficulties were not over for the time being, but he took comfort in knowing that his efforts had allowed Santa to take off, even if he was a little behind schedule. 

The sleigh reached halfway across the plain before Kita found himself caught up in Atsumu’s arms again, the brother next to him. He settled them into the sleigh, tucking blankets around his brother without a word as Kita took the reins and directed his steeds back toward their home. 

It was only then Kita was able to look up to the cave and spy the shadows flitting about, most likely looking for their prey. He had no idea what had transpired to bring the Miya twins to such a fate but he knew, for his part, he would do what he could to protect them, drawn to them for reasons he did not yet understand, particularly Atsumu. 

“Thank you,” Atsumu said quietly from his place behind Kita, his brother asleep leaned against his side. 

“You’re welcome,” Kita returned with a soft smile. 


End file.
